High-Kingdom of Alinor
History Founding Development & Expansion Glory Years Decline and Fall Government and politics Rulership While many lands throughout Tamriel have a somewhat feudal society, that is not so in the case of the High-Kingdom of Alinor. While the ruling monarch meets with the Canonreeves, Kinlords, and Kinladies, the monarchy holds majority of the authority regarding the Summerset Isles, centralizing power with the Crown. However a court is conducted frequently to keep the Crown informed of the events going on within the province, as well as representatives of the local cities are sent to Alinor to represent their cities to the Crown. Executive In the matter of executive matters, the Royal Council, made up of representatives from the major cities in Summerset as well as the Crown, the executive branch is in charge of making sure that the laws of the Summerset Isles are obeyed. The monarch is the head of the executive branch and head of state, with the Council serving as advisors. Law and justice Laws of the Summerset Isles are made by the monarch and enforced by the Thalmor and its subordinate arm, the Divine Prosecution. The Royal Council can propose ideas for new laws, but can never make a law official without the consent of the monarch. For justice matters, the Thalmor regularly patrol and enforce the laws in place, lawbreakers dealt with swiftly. In majority of the civil matters and smaller offenses, the lawbreaker would be under the jurisdiction of the regional Canonreeves, Kinlords, and Kinladies, overseen by the Divine Prosecution, whose duties are to uphold both secular and religious law on the Summerset Isles, along with enforcing the complex social rules that govern Altmer society, including keeping the peace on the isles. The major offenses is brought before the Court in Alinor, where the Royal Council would oversee the trials, the monarch giving the final sentence. Trials are conducted to ensure fair treatment is given to all, before the gods and officials, though as a place of very low crime, many trials do not occur. Economy Society and culture Arts and media Religion The official religion the High-Kingdom of Alinor is the Altmeri Pantheon. The Altmeri Pantheon is the set of gods worshiped by the Altmer. Derived from Aldmer ancestor worship, it focuses on a select group of spirits from which all Altmer claim descent. Xenophobia To hear it from many non-Altmer who live outside of the Summerset, the Altmer are an arrogant and haughty race who look down upon the other races. While many are not wrong to think so, and many Altmer seem to act in accordance to this stereotype, there are many misunderstandings to be had, and the lack of knowledge the other races know about the Altmer, breeds indifference on both sides. Altmer have a rigid hierarchy and strict culture, one that has changed little since the days of Aldmeris. To keep its purity, the Altmer fiercely defend and guard their culture, and those not within the Summerset usually get a misunderstanding about the Altmer, though the Altmer are not one to usually cast aside these accusations, but prefer to simply keep to themselves, and keep their cultures and traditions unsullied by others, not to say outsiders are forbidden from assimilating, but in Altmer society, each knows their place, so many races find it difficult to meld with such structure and rigidness. However changes are in the process of being made, and the borders are slowly opening. Slavery Within the High-Kingdom of Alinor, slavery is minimal or non existent at best. While servants are kept, especially in the higher echelons of society, most notably among the noble houses, slavery is seen as barbaric and cruel. Though goblins are seen as beasts, recent laws are passed to work with the goblin tribes within the Summerset, though progress on this topic is largely unknown. Military Even with its moderately populated homeland, the High-Kingdom of Alinor can field a capable fighting force when necessary. While the armies of Alinor would be smaller than those fielded by the races of man to some degree, to make up for this, Alinor introduced the levy system, so majority of Alinor's armies are made up of citizen militia. Now not to let the name fool anyone, the militias of the Altmer are well trained and disciplined, but it ensures that the Summerset is ready in times of war. As a result, all capable Altmer receive military training, and must spend some part of their time in the militia, divided into regiments. These regiments allow for not only maximum flexibility, but also each acting as a puzzle piece to Alinor's war machine. The Altmer pride themselves in their martial prowess and arcane excellence. Divided into two organizations, the Royal Summerset Army, being the standing military force, and the Royal Summerset Guard, being the standing militia. The Royal Summerset Guard would be as their active counterparts, trained in warfare, both conventional and unconventional, as well as set patrols throughout the land and within the cities of the Summerset Isles and Auridon, similar to the Imperial Watch and County Guards of Cyrodiil. While also a militia force, rotations between the Royal Summerset Army and the Royal Summerset Guard do occur. The number is unknown at any one point as since the Royal Summerset Guard is primarily a reserve and defensive martial organization, the citizenry would participate as part of their civic duty to the Summerset Isles and Auridon. The Royal Summerset Navy and Royal Auridon Seaguard are not attached to the army and therefore are not included. The Royal Auridon Seaguard are subjected to extreme training, making them very effective in amphibious(land and sea) operations, the finest marines within Tamriel, always battle ready and alert. Being the Summerset Isles' only real professional force while the rest are militia, gives the Summerset Isles great flexibility in warfare. Being seen as an elite force within the Royal Summerset Military, the discipline of the Royal Auridon Seaguard far surpasses the already disciplined Royal Summerset Military(excluding a few units), being seen as some of the finest warriors in Tamriel, and a massive boost in Altmeri pride in their martial prowess. Dynasty References * Picture (I do not own the art!) * Fan-made for the Elder Scrolls: Tamriel at War group